


Sealed with a kiss.

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Magical Accidents, Seals (Ambiguous), Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Tenten accidentally summons Temari of Sunagakure in an attempt to summon a wind demon. Temari is not amused. ...well, she's kind of amused.





	Sealed with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elegantstupidity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantstupidity/gifts).



The problem with demons was that even when you met them, and even when they were relatively friendly and didn’t try to eat you or anything, they were frustratingly incommunicative. Wouldn’t tell you how to do their jutsus, wouldn’t tell you anything about the thousands of years of history they’d lived through, usually wouldn’t even tell you their names. This was particularly annoying when you were trying to summon them several months later, summoning generally requiring the identity of the summoned person be mentioned. Tenten had bluffed it now and again, but it was a delicate and tricky art.

Today, for example, she was trying to summon a certain large flying squirrel demon that she’d fought with a couple months ago. She frowned down at her paper as she added various symbols.

Specification: The element of the wind.

Specification: Large amounts of chakra.

Relationship: The one whom I fought against, who has now agreed to be my ally and fight with my village.

With a sigh, she stepped back and looked down at the other writing on her seal. She’d done good work, she thought. And there really was only so much she could do. If the demon hadn’t been so insistent on their own privacy, this would have been much easier.

She pricked her finger, let a drop of blood fall in the center of the seal, stepped back, and channeled in her chakra.

_FOOMF._

A gust of wind and cloud, a wave of heat, and there, in the center of the seal, appeared…

Temari of Sunagakure, with a huge fan behind her back and a confused, somewhat irritated expression on her face.

Tenten raised a hand in greeting. “Uh… I think I may have made a mistake.”

* * *

After some yelling and interrogation on Temari’s part (she was half-convinced Tenten was plotting to kill her—which, no—or Gaara—which, how would this even accomplish that? But also, no) and some abject apologizing on Tenten’s part, Tenten managed to convince Temari to let it rest. And convinced her that since she was stranded in Konoha until she either made the days-long journey back or Tenten figured out a way to reverse the seal, she might as well join Tenten for some ramen and a drink at Ichiraku’s.

“I can probably reverse it tonight, if I stay up late,” Tenten said. “Then you can be back in Suna by tomorrow.”

Temari, halfway through her first drink despite the fact that they’d only just sat down, huffed and shook her head. “I’m not sure I want to trust you considering you summoned me by accident in the first place.”

“The problem there was just a lack of specificity. I was summoning a demon with an affiliation for wind and a somewhat large amount of chakra, who had fought me but then become my ally and an ally of the village. Apparently it wasn’t specific enough. The demon should have given me a name.”

“Any ritual to summon a demon shouldn’t be summoning me at all,” Temari said, cocking her head. “I’m not a demon.”

Tenten pursed her lips.

Temari’s eyes widened. “Are you actually suggesting—”

“I’m just thinking. Again, it’s probably a lack of specificity. I’m not sure how specific I was in saying it had to be a demon. I may have just said a fearsome creature. Hence, it summoned a warrior.”

Temari hmphed. “Konoha ninjas always want to talk their way out of everything.”

Tenten had heard Temari had previously been in a flirtationship with Shikamaru. The thought of the company she was apparently keeping in Temari’s brain made her grimace a little. She changed the subject back to the seal, and explained to Temari about the demon she was trying to summon—where she’d met it, how she’d been hoping to work with it, and all the intricacies involved in demon summoning (or at least as many as were prudent to mention to a ninja from another village, no matter how friendly). The evening passed pleasantly enough. They both ate plenty of ramen and drank plenty of sake, though not so much that they were drunk when they left. Maybe just a little bit tipsy.

“So it sounds like you know what you’re doing with seals these days,” Temari allowed. “Most of the time.”

“I do still make mistakes.”

“How about those weapons of yours? Gotten any better at them?”

“I like to think so.”

“You act humble,” Temari said, “but underneath it all, you’re pretty arrogant. I can tell.”

“When we last fought, I was very young and didn’t know what I was doing. I didn’t have any really good summoning seals, either. Now, things would be different.”

“So you would win against me.”

“Hard to say, against the sister of the Kazekage, one of the best warriors of Suna.” Tenten turned to look at Temari, lips curving into a wide smirk. “…but yes.”

“Ha. I’d like to see that.”

“If we fought seriously, we’d probably damage the town. Not tonight.”

Temari grinned. “What a cocky bitch you are. I’ll put you in your place again… tomorrow.”

* * *

She told Temari that she could stay at her place if she wanted, but there was only one bed. Temari laughed and said any ninja from Suna knew how to rough it. She looked around Tenten’s house—decorations were meager since Tenten spent most of her time either on the training grounds (even for writing seals—they could sometimes be a bit explosive, not the kind of thing you wanted inside) or on missions. But there were a couple tapestries with complex symbols written on them, and there were a few objects of interest mounted on the wall.

“A fan,” Temari said, looking at one particular object. Her hand hovered over its delicate feathers.

“Bashosen,” Tenten said. “It can generate any of the five basic chakras. If you know how to use it.”

“And do you know how to use it?”

Tenten gave her an insulted look. “I used it against Kakuzu in battle. Effectively.” She touched the feathers herself. “…it does consume a lot of chakra.”

She found herself almost offering it to Temari—it seemed a fitting weapon for her—stopping herself just in time. She must have drunk more sake than she thought; it would be stupid to get rid of such a valuable weapon. So instead, she pointed out the other weapons she had hanging. Swords, of course. She took one down and swished it a few times, showing off her form. Temari looked unimpressed, but she gave Tenten a wide berth as she demonstrated, and she didn’t tell Tenten to stop for a few long minutes. Then there was the kusari-fundo, a weighted chain. There was a form for this, too, but Tenten only showed Temari a few steps before stopping. There was no real room for demonstration.

“Has it occurred to you yet that you’re giving away all the moves you might want to use tomorrow?” Temari asked.

“Are we really fighting?”

“Of course. You offended me, saying you might defeat me. It’s a matter of honor now.”

“Suna ninja seem to be sensitive,” Tenten muttered.

Temari fingered the chain of the kusari-fundo. Then she took Tenten’s wrist in her hand and wrapped the chain around it—then around the other wrist. Tenten didn’t stop her.

“There,” Temari said. “Do you like that?”

“Why, do you like it on me? Is that your kink?”

Temari shrugged. She pushed Tenten over to the wall, then pulled the chain up, pinning Tenten’s hands over her head with one hand. With her other hand, she held Tenten’s chin. She looked at Tenten, waiting.

“Okay,” Tenten allowed. “I guess I like it a little.”

And Temari grinned, and sealed Tenten's lips with a kiss.


End file.
